In memory Of
by dark images
Summary: [on hiatus] Eyeless Jack may have pick the wrong victim and may have gotten to close to the friend
1. Chapter 1

*sigh* I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of hate for this but whatever i like it and thats all that matter.

E.J.'s P.O.V.

I wait outside, waiting for my next victim whenever Pax came around. I would always wait near hotels for anyone from out of town to come back tired or drunk aka unable to defend themselves as well as they could sober and wide awake. My gray skin wouldn't throw anyone off with all the cosplayers around and sunglasses fixed the eye thing or lack of eye thing. I had specifically chosen this hotel due to the fact that they used key cards and not keys but almost ever had working security cams I made sure they weren't. I pull out my phone and plug in my ear bugs acting like there was music playing people are almost always more open with information when they think they can be heard. Almost never does anything useful turn up. I receive a text from Ben who was down the street at a different hotel, said he had "had his fun" and was going home. I on the other hand would be a while, hence the room key hidden in my back pocket, not mine naturally. It's amazing what you can get away with if you just put a "don't not disturb" sign on the door. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a car driving up I bounced my head to the non-existent music as two men stepped out of the car each with a small suitcase, one with black and blue hair and glasses wearing a shirt with a big pixilated "M" on the front, the other with brown and green hair and a small beard. The blue haired one waved to the driver saying "Bye Wade, thanks for the ride." The driver nodded and drove off. I had picked my target the green haired one I knew the second he spoke "oh man I can't wait to collapse in bed and sleep." I smiled. Never killed an Irishmen before never eaten ones kidnies before either. They walked into the hotel and I soon followed them in, praying they wouldn't be sharing a room my prayers were heard when I walked by and over heard them talking to the man at the counter. "Two rooms under the name Mark Fischbach." The blue haired one spoke with a deep voice. I held back a snort. I am sorry for this man for being burdened with such a hilarious name. The Irishmen spoke "hey thanks again man for getting me a room. Damn neighbors knocked out my wifi." Mark patted his shoulder "no problem man you can just pay me back later." After they received their keys they began to head to their rooms "Will do. I still can't believe you didn't know my real name was Sean till just a few days ago." Sean good to know. "Well you've always been Jacksepticeye. Nobody told me otherwise."

"I said that in a video a long time ago."

"You don't mind if I call you Jack anyway though right?" Sean shook his head yawning they soon arrived at their rooms and I stopped at a room down the hall pretending like I was looking for my key. They said their goodbyes and entered their rooms. After a few hours I snuck back down to his room. I was planning to use a key I had stolen to get in but I ran into him on the way down I mean I literally dumped into him. "Oh sorry man, didn't see ya there." he spoke in a calm tone "uh its fine." He was giving me weird look though he was being polite and trying to hide it. I sighed "you can ask about this skin." He blushed "oh sorry it's just why it is gray?"

"I'm cosplaying."

"Oh ya you're that one character from homestuck right?" I shook my head "I'm cosplaying from a book you've probably never heard of."

"What book?"

"It's a book called Cannibals." He nodded his head "sounds interesting. I'll have to look for it."

"Ya you should, but since you asked me a question can I ask one of you?" he nodded "where are you going this late?" he smiled "convenience store nearby has my favorite American candy." I nodded "nice. Well, bye now." He nodded and walked off. I growled under my breath I was careless he might recognize me now. Looks like I'll be stealing a different key card. All well food is food right?

I waited in the lobby till the lady at the counter left and logged in another key card and slipped off to Marks room. The blue haired man would have to do sorry. Sean I guess your visit to the Americas won't be as happy as you had hoped.

The next morning I walked down the stairs tired from the night before. Marks death was quick and painless he was lucky if this had been in the middle of nowhere he wouldn't have been dead for the gutting. I was thankful I had remembered to slip in my glass eyes in before leaving the room I was staying in. I walk passed Sean's room in the hall, he was pounding on Marks door "Mark come on, Bob and Wade are gonna be here in an hour, we gotta go!" I walked closer acting like I didn't know why he wasn't answering. "What's up?"

"Not much expect this ass won't get up. I'm actually kinda worried…" you should be "he's not normally like this."

"Well, did you guys come in together?" he nodded "Are your rooms under the same name?" he nodded again "well then you can ask the front desk for a key." His eye widened "I don't know if I'm willing to just go into his room like that." I sighed "well you clearly have somewhere to be and if you want to be there one time with him there I think he'll forgive you walking into his room." He nodded "you're right." I smiled and nodded and he walked to the front desk "good luck with your friend." Now I had _planned_ to leave I had no intention to be around when he saw the bloody horror that was in his friend's room but Ben came into the hotel. "Jack! Where have you been?" he ran up to me and threw his arms around my neck. "Here, the party was great." He was confused at first before realizing what I meant "oh right, yeah how was the food I was told it was gonna be really good"

"It was really good, but really messy."

"Well it happens." I laughed "so we sho-." But I was cut off by the sound of a scream, a bloody murder scream. "Shit." I mutter under my breath because a normal person would want to know what a scream like that I lean next to Bens ears "there's is a person in that room who gave me food and the person who screamed is his friend and I helped him get into that room." He dropped his head in shame "shit." We walked to the room. Ben gasped at the sight faking fear. I held Ben close and Sean was on the floor trying to back away from the horror in front of him I squatted next to Sean and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at my touch but couldn't peal his eyes away I place my hand over his eyes "you shouldn't look." He gasped and turned a terrified face towards to me. "Mark…h-he's…he's…" tears filled in his eyes "hey I'm a medical examiner may I do my job?" He nodded slowly "here Sean see him?" I asked pointing at Ben; he nodded "ok you go with him he's a friend of mine." He nodded and I helped him up. His eyes were wide, his hands were shaking, tears were pouring down his face but I don't think he knew. I sent him off with Ben and walked over to Mark and called the police "911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello. I'm at the Jordan hotel room 183 and there's a dead body."

"The police are on their way what's your name sir?"

"Anonymous." I hung up the phone and walked back out of the room and waved Ben over "I called the police and he's been dead for about 8 hours." He nodded he raised his eye brows giving me his "did you leave anything behind?" look and I shook my head no "he suffer?" I shook my head be smiled at me "boring?" I nodded. He put a sad look back on and walked over to Sean sitting next to him his friends that I could only assume to be Bob and Wade. Wade was the driver from the night before so I could only assume the larger one was Bob "hey Jack we've been wa-." They soon noticed the fact that Jack was crying and there was some guy rubbing his back and holding his hand. "Jack? Where's Mark?" Sean couldn't answer "are you guys Bob and Wade?" they looked at me and nodded, I beckoned them over and they walked over cautiously. I don't like this I'm too involved. "Hi, who are you?" Bob asked "someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well what's up with Jack?" I looked down "I really hate to be the one to tell you this." Their faces became worried "where's Mark?" I grabbed the door knob and pulled the door close to closed. Wade made the connection "that Marks room?" I nodded "don't go in there." Bob and Wade got angry and Wade tried to shove me aside "damn it man he's my friend!" I place a hand on his chest holding him back "you don't want to see what in there." he pushed back and I had to grab the door frame to stable myself Wade pushed passed me along with Bob "NO!" I called after them but it was too late they saw it. I ran in after them they both stood there terrified at what was in front of them. This wasn't the first time I had to deal with friends and family of my victims doesn't make me hate it any less. I covered their eyes with my hands "I told you not come in here. I'm sorry you had to see why."

"How are you keeping so calm?" bob asked shaking under my hand I sighed "I see things like this all the time. I'm a medical examiner, I actually know this MO. We've been trying to catch this guy for a while. The only way these scenes could shake me is if it was someone I knew personally." Moments later the two full uniform officers came rushing in with two plane clothes detectives. "body is on the bed I'll get these guys out of here." The cops walked passed us and gasped at the gore as I turned Bob and Wade around and shoved them out of the room I was about to leave with them but I was stopped, it was a detective "can you tell us what happened here?"

"Yeah, so last night I met the vic's friend and after a short conversation I left and so this morning when I was walking passed he was pounding on the door and I told him he could get a key from the front desk if their rooms were under the same name. I was going to leave but then my husband came in…" the officers looked at me strangely. Really? I ignored it and moved on "…and talked to me. So we were here when we heard his scream and came to see what was wrong and after I got him to leave the room I looked at the body. He looks like he's been dead for about 8 hours." The detective stopped me "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I right sorry I'm Jack I'm a medical examiner from Canada."

"and you're here because?" the other detective asked accusingly "Pax."

"oh you're here for that nerd fest thing and you're staying here?" thanks for calling it a "nerd fest" real classy. I shook my head "no, I'm staying with a friend, I came here for a party but turned out I had the address wrong and I came back this morning cause i dropped my wallet." I said pulling it out of my pocket and showing it to them. They took it and looked at my ID; of course the info is fake, besides my height, weight, age, and first name. They handed it back "ok Dr. Scotts I guess that explains why the body doesn't freak you out but, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"I can tell you who didn't do it I mean you should investigate him anyway just in case I'm wrong but the green haired guy on the couch? I doubt he did it I ran into him on my way in, last night, he was heading out. He said he was getting some candy from the 7/11 down the street. He didn't seem like he'd killed anyone or was planning to and he was genuinely scared to see the body." They nodded writing down what I was saying "that's great thanks but why is your skin gray?"

"I'm cosplaying as a character from a book." They nodded "ok do you have a phone number?"

"559-795-2826." I spoke letting the numbers flow out of my mouth making them up as I go. They nodded "may we talk to your husband?" I nodded and leaned out the door and called Ben over. He walked over "sorry I can't provide ID I left my wallet at home." They nodded "well we just want to know what you saw but from Jacks statement you didn't see much." Ben shook his head. "we'll need to talk to him alone" I nodded and walked over to Sean, Bob and Wade. They all sat there fear and confusion cover their faces moment later I hear a gasp and a scream behind me


	2. Chapter 2

The scream was not one of terror "OMG ITS JACKSEPICITEYE!" shit did I kill someone famous? The girl ran up to him and gasped "ITS BOB AND WADE TO." She paused "is Mark here too?!" Shit I killed someone famous. They all stiffened. I walked over to the girl "um it's not really a good time."

"What do you mean?" I looked over to them "look at their faces does it really look like they want to talk to anyone?" she looked at their faces, the tears staining their cheeks, the fear in their eyes. "Oh may I ask what happened?" I shook my head "I'm not allowed to tell you. I think it's best to head to your room may I ask where it is?" I asked as I saw CSU walk past us. She noticed them to "I-It's just down that hall." She said pointing to the hall CSU was filing down. "Ok come on." I said walking with her. I made sure to stay in the way of the door so she couldn't see inside but I was stopped by the detective working the case. "Doctor…do you know the name of the vic?"

"um… yeah but can it wait?" he shook his head I sighed and turned to the girl "I'm sorry."I turned back to the cop "his name is Mark Fischbach." I heard a gasp behind me I turned back to the girl who slapped me across my face "you better be lying." I stayed silent tell her I wasn't. tears filled her eyes and she ran off to her room. The detective sighed "two of the guys told me that you said you've seen this before?" I nodded "yeah I've seen bodies in the same manner, different places the only thing that changes from body to body is the cause of death. If it's somewhere secluded their throat wouldn't be slit."

"you mean they watched themselves be gutted?" I nodded "almost always it has all the organs but the kidnies are taken sometimes it's the heart too, the victims with the heart removed almost never have anything in common. It's the same with the ones without their hearts. We think it's the work of a cannibal." His eyes widened "what?" I nodded he shivered "well anyway our medical examiner want to talk to you, compare notes." I nodded and stepped past him walking to the only person who was actually near the body it was a woman she was turned away looking under the Marks nails "I was told you wanted to speak to me?" she spoke not turning her eyes away from the Mark "Are you Dr. Scotts?"

"Yeah." She stood and turned to me "well then-. Shit." I couldn't have said it better myself, it's not every day you see your mother looking at one of your victims "Jack what are you doing here?!" she whispered "Guess." She sighed and put up a finger before walking over to one of detectives "can you clear out the room? Dr. Scotts and I want to use the black light to see if there's any similar markings." He sighed but nodded "fine but make sure he doesn't touch anything" and pulled every one out of the room and shut the door behind him. She stomped over to me "why are you still here!? You do realize how stupid that is right? I agreed not to say anything that might get you arrested but come on!"

"I know, I know but I was talking with this guys friend and couldn't get out before he found him." She sighed "I'm guessing this is your work?" I nodded "well I hope you're happy."

"Don't worry do your job without prejudice and you won't find anything connecting me to this."

"But this is _your_ MO it's all connected."

"Yeah but they don't know I'm the blue man so it's all good."

"You say it like it like your getting away with a lie! Not a murder!"

"Keep it down." She glared at me "you know they're going to want you to help out with this while you're here right? That, or arrest you."

"Yeah, speaking of, why are you here?"

"Well I've been assigned to the blue man case and a few days ago a body showed up with the blue mans MO so I was sent here. Why are _you_ here?"

"Pax has a lot of people here." She nodded knowingly "you should probably bring them back in before they get the wrong idea." She nodded and walked over to the door. "he's right, it's all the same, this is officially apart of the blue man case." They nodded and sighed we interviewed the friends and we only have two strong suspects. He looked at me "Jack Scotts you are under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Mark Fischbach." I sighed and put my hands on my head as one of the police officers cuffed me. I looked at my mother who was trying to not stop them I shook my head at her telling her not to fight back. They walked me into the lobby and Ben saw me "hey what are you doing?! You can't just-."

"Ben its fine I didn't do it so they won't find anything connecting me to the murders I'll be out soon." he nodded "wait before we go can I do one thing?" the officer stopped "Ben my car keys are in my pocket and take my wallet to don't need them taking that and shoving it into a box." he nodded and walked over and reached into my pocket and gave me one last kiss before I was shoved out the door. We walked out to the car and they shoved me in, right next to Sean. "They arrested you too?" he nodded still clearly freaking out "I-I didn't do it."

"I know but there's now way you can prove that, is there?" he shook his head "then we're stuck like this literally sitting on our hands till they clear us and if you didn't do it, that means they won't find anything and then you can go home and return to your life."

Bens P.O.V.

I watched in fear as my husband was dragged out of the hotel in hand cuffs and shoved into a police car for a crime I know he committed. He was always so careful, this never happened before. I watched as the CSU people gathered their things and left. When I heard a familiar voice behind me "no that's fine I brought my car you go I'll meet you at the precinct." My heart nearly stopped, why was she here?! Another CSU person left and hopped into the van and it drove off "I thought I heard your voice." I turned to see Morgan, Jacks mother. I stomped over to her and pulled her into the room which previously held the body of a dead man. "what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I've been assigned to his case where ever he kills, I go! And it's not like I had any idea he would be so close to the crime scene! Why was he still here?!"

"I don't know he's usually so careful!" she sighed "well I have to get back and you have to go wait for him so let's go." We ran out of the room, me to my motorbike, her to her car and we drove. I was originally planning to leave without her but soon realized I had no idea where to go, so I headed back and followed her. As soon as I got there I pulled off my helmet and ripped the keys out of the ignition shoving them in my pocket. I ran into the building and talked to the officer at the desk, speaking a bit to quickly "um hi is my husband here? Jack Scotts? He just came in suspected for murder, is there any way I could see him? I really need to talk to him about what he plans to do about legal counsel." The officer looked at me like I was insane "I'll go talk to the investigating officer." He walked off. I was gripping the desk so tightly I had bruises on my finger tips afterward. The officer soon came back and took me back to see Jack. He was sitting there, alone, in an interrogation room, looking straight ahead. The officer opened the door and let me in "Jack!" I said running over to him. "Ben? What are you doing here?"

"I can to see you ya idiot where the hell is the lawyer?"

"Don't need one."

"What?"

"I didn't do it so why would I need one?"

"Well of course you didn't do it but you should still have a lawyer!"

"Why?"

"Well…because… you just should ok!" Jack was sometimes too smart for this own good "if you want me to get one, I'll get one, but I really don't see the point, I've already given my statement." I sighed while slapping my hand to my forehead "damn it Jack. Do you know nothing about the legal system? Who knows what if someone if framing you for this?"

"I don't see why, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and they can't hold me for more than 48 hours without evidence linking me to the crime without that I'm just another person." I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "You don't even have makeup on."

"Yeah that's the only thing that's bugging me, but I have a plan if they find out." An officer walked in "hello, I assume you're the husband?" he asked Ben "Ben Scotts, yes."

"Detective Mitt. Nice to meet you." I sat next to Jack shooting daggers at the officer Jack grabbed my hand and I heard the rattle of the hand cuffs and looked down at them "really?" I asked lifting his hands "are these really necessary? He hasn't fought back and he cooperated to a T. I think you can take these off."

"I thought you were into cuff." I blushed "damn it Jack I will slap the gray out of your skin." The officer clearly uncomfortable decided to change the subject "yes speaking of we're going to need you to take that makeup off when we put you in the system."

"well that may be a problem. I assume you want finger prints to right?" he nodded "Ben if you would please." He said raising his hands. I removed his gloves and he showed his finger tips to the officer. "no finger prints."

"what?" the officer asked shocked "same reason I can't take this makeup off."

"and why would that be?"

"It's not makeup doesn't matter how much makeup remover you use they only way to make me not **gray** is 1 put makeup _on_ or 2 skin me." I hung my head in shame "thanks for the image." The officer looked on not in terror but confusion "ok so you have no finger prints explain that."

"I was kidnapped at a young age and his gang got it in their heads that they kidnap a kid and train it to fight and work for them they'll rule the streets so they ripped off the skin on the tips of my finger and dropped me off to the hospital and as soon as I was healed them came back for me. They had a fingerprint less 8 year old boy who would do anything they say out of fear for his life so they got to training me. Which they were great at and I still use some of those techniques today but care, they didn't do so well in. For ten years I almost never saw the light of day and with none of that vitamin d to keep my skin healthy it turned gray in about a year and after that the continued lack of light and minimal food. My skin was cursed to never turn back." The officer looked on in horror that humans could even think of treating another human in such a way. He should see where we live. "Wow. Is that why you won't take off the sunglasses?" Jack shook his head no but the conditions did something to my eyes and now my eyes creep people out. "May I?" the officer asked. Jack shrugged and removed his glasses revealing his glass eyes they looked glazed over and distant "people always think I'm off in thought whenever I talk to them."


End file.
